


Wales

by E350tb



Series: Thirty-Minute Ficlets [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: In the Titanic's library, Steven tells Connie about some places he's been.





	Wales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything In The World Was Standing Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479709) by [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH). 



> tfw you decide that these will go up every Wednesday then forget to upload it on Wednesday.
> 
> This is part of Unauthorised Titanic, but unfortunately it's only letting me post this to one series. My apologies.
> 
> Thanks as always to CaptainJZH for letting me play in his sandbox.

**Wales**

“...the War of the Worlds is one of my favourites,” said Connie, “But it’s a bit… well, _scary_ , so…”

Steven and Connie sat in the _Titanic_ ’s library, going over the innumerable books collected within. They had been looking at books throughout the morning, comparing what they had and hadn’t read; Steven had had access to more, but most of his books were ‘Pearl-approved’, which left his palette slightly less diverse than Connie’s. He loved discovering this new world with her, picking up on what he had missed.

“Ooh, what about this one?” asked Connie, “ _Around the World in Eighty Days…_ well, it’s Verne, so it’s got to be…”

“I’ve read that one!” exclaimed Steven, “It’s about this rich man named Fogg who makes a bet to travel around the world in… well, eighty days. That one was good!”

“Travelling around the world,” Connie sighed, “Can you imagine all the places you’d go?”

“Well, I’ve never left England,” replied Steven, “So I wouldn’t…”

He clicked his fingers.

“Wait, yeah I have!” he exclaimed, “We’ve been to Scotland and Wales! Have you been there?”

Connie shook her head.

“Okay, so in Scotland, there’s this really big railway bridge,” he explained, “It _bends!_ It’s at… um… Glenfinnan! Pearl says that’s where Bonnie Prince Charlie landed too, but my family was on the other side so we’re not supposed to like him… oh, and there’s these huge mountains all around it!”

He smiled, reminiscing.

“But I think I prefer Wales,” he continued, “There’s this mountain train there. Pearl says she and my mother went there when it opened and one of the engines rolled down a cliff, but it’s been really safe since then! But it goes up this big mountain called Snowdon, and when it’s clear… you can see _everything_. Wales, England, Scotland, Ireland, the Isle of Man…”

“It sounds magical,” mused Connie.

“It _is_ ,” declared Steven, “It’s like… nothing’s built up and there’s sheep and mountains and really really teeny little trains, and this big castle at Caernarfon and waterfalls and caves, and they say King Arthur actually came from there, and… yeah. It’s _magical._ ”

He grinned.

“Maybe you can go there one day!” he exclaimed, “Maybe… maybe we can take you!”

Connie’s face lit up.

“Really?” she exclaimed, “That would be…”

She sighed.

“...it wouldn’t happen,” she lamented, “I mean, once we get off this ship, you’re gonna go one way and I’m gonna go the other… and you’re rich and I’m not and…”

She was cut off as Steven put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” he said, “We’re gonna stay friends. We can write to each other… and I can come visit you, or you could come to our place. It’s on a beach, I think! It’ll… it’ll work out, Connie. And one day, we’ll come back over and I’ll show you Wales.”

He smiled.

“Deal?”

Connie chuckled.

“Deal! And we’ll go back on the _Titanic!_ ” she declared, “And _I’ll_ be in First that time!”

“And I’ll be in Third!”

The two laughed heartily. Pearl glanced over, and for a moment Steven thought he was laughing a little too loud, but instead she simply smiled and returned to conversation with Lapis and Sapphire.

“So, what’s next, Ms. Librarian?” asked Steven.

Connie grinned, picking up the next book on the pile.

“Bradshaw’s Descriptive Railway Hand-Book of Great Britain and Ireland?”

“...I think we can pass on that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of forgetting to do things, I'll try to clear my 100 Words review backlog tomorrow. Sorry everyone.
> 
> The incident at the opening of the Snowdon Mountain Railway is real. It happened in 1896, and led to the withdrawal and scrapping of SMR No. 1 _Ladas._ If that sounds familiar at all, the incident was fictionalised in the Railway Series book 'Mountain Engines', although it was never adapted in the television version, Thomas the Tank Engine.
> 
> Glenfinnan Viaduct was featured repeatedly in the Harry Potter films, and the railway - the West Highland Line - still runs a steam train called 'The Jacobite' throughout the summer months.


End file.
